youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Unbox Therapy
Lewis George Hilsenteger (born on ), better known online as Unbox Therapy, is a Canadian YouTuber who uploads videos about him reviewing technology. As of August 2019, Unbox Therapy has gained over 14.9 million subscribers, making it one of the most subscribed channel in YouTube science & technology category. Content On his main channel, he primarily uploads about him reviewing technology. This includes him unboxing phones, unusual devices and more. Hilsenteger has two other channels, in which he has abandoned for over 2 years. One is called MORE TOP 5, and the other is called ￼Lew Later. History The beginning of his channel Hilsenteger started Unbox Therapy when he was working in a small computer repair shop. The shop focused solely on upgrades for Apple computers. Hilsenteger realized that the conversations he was having with people that came into the shop asking questions could be answered really well in videos and this got him started. Eventually, lost a business opportunity in the unboxing side of YouTube being a tech guru himself, he was already into buying new technological toys when he started doing unboxings, he originally was going out of pocket on everything and would simply film his reaction and give his two cents about the product. All of this out-of-pocket purchasing eventually paid off for him as he is now able to open cool new things every day for a living. Bendgate Lewis made a video which showed him bending an iPhone 6 with his hands using extreme force, to this day, his bend gate video is still his most popular video on the channel, featuring over 70 million views. This event gained national attention from various news outlets. Some had questioned Lewis’s video as being fake, since at about the 1:38 mark of the video, the iPhone's clock reads "2:26" and then it reads "1:58" 40 seconds later. However, Hilsenteger blamed the apparent time-travel incident on its production, specifically the mix of angles that his video uses. To prove the video’s legitimacy, Lewis uploaded 3 minutes long, uncut version of the video. The media attention surrounding the controversy made Apple take action, and they strengthened the metal chassis for its iPhone 6S and future aluminum iPhones while providing replacements to those afflicted by the original’s poor design. Controversy iPhone Giveaway On October 2, 2015, Lewis uploaded a video to his Unbox Therapy channel claiming that he was going to give away hundreds of iPhones. With the video appearing to show many iPhone boxes. However, by February 5, 2016 only 9 iPhones that we knew of had been shipped to winners. This event helped him gain many subscribers in the hopes that one of them winning an iPhone. A few months passed, and several people picked up on the apparent scam and posted the possible deception on various internet communities. Other YouTubers began making videos declaring Lewis’s giveaway a scam. These accusations led to Lewis quickly deleting all related content to the giveaway to hide the fact that these videos existed. He then decided to give away iPhones with his sponsor Dbrand. Personal Life Hilsenteger currently lives in Toronto, Canada. He is married and has one brother. Lew attended the Toronto School of Art where he studied digital arts, photography and video editing. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: July 18, 2014. *2 million subscribers: May 25, 2015. *3 million subscribers: November 3, 2015. *4 million subscribers: March 17, 2016. *5 million subscribers: July 9, 2016. *6 million subscribers: September 1, 2016. *7 million subscribers: December 30, 2016. *8 million subscribers: May 17, 2017. *9 million subscribers: November 5, 2017. *10 million subscribers: February 15, 2018. *11 million subscribers: May 31, 2018. *12 million subscribers: July 30, 2018. *13 million subscribers: October 12, 2018. *14 million subscribers: April 1, 2019. *15 million subscribers: August 3, 2019. Billion View Milestones *1 billion views: November 17, 2016. *2 billion views: May 7, 2018. *3 billion views: July 13, 2019. Trivia * He was the president of iUpgrade. * In 2013, Lew teamed up with a company called ￼Quarterly.co to send boxes to the viewers so they can be the ultimate unboxers. * In 2016, he wanted a Wikipedia page dedicated to him. References This page was created by JustLeafy on May 13, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views